Boy In Luv
by Arlovskaya
Summary: Jungkook dan Taehyung bersaing untuk memiliki Park Jimin. Dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi dan segudang talenta yang mereka miliki, mereka yakin bisa mendapatkan hati si mungil itu. Tapi, nasib berkata lain bung. KOOKV slight KookMin & VMin
1. Chapter 1

"Kurang ajar!" Anak laki-laki itu membanting pensilnya tanpa ampun. Ia menatap pensil di depannya datar. Tapi, sekilas akan terlihat raut kejengkelan luar biasa yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

 **BOY IN LUV**

A KookV fanfiction

Warn : YAOI!

Demi apapun, Jungkook hanya ingin ketenangan. Ia pergi ke tempat ini bukan untuk meluapkan emosinya. Tapi, untuk menuntut ilmu. Itu saja, tidak lebih ataupun kurang. Jungkook sadar mungkin ia kelewatan. Ia agak sedikit tempramen. Oh... jangan tatap dirinya seperti itu.

"Tenang, Kook. Ada apa denganmu, hah? Kenapa tiba-tiba marah?" Ingin rasanya Jungkook melempar orang-orang ini ke sungai Han. Kalau tidak ingat tata karma atau segala tetek bengek peraturan dan undang-undang maka ia sudah melakukannya dari tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hyung." Jungkook hanya tersenyum datar kepada pemuda manis di hadapannya –Park Jimin-. Pemuda manis itu membuat hati Jungkook cenat-cenut dengan segala tingkah absurd dan manisnya itu. Uh... mana karung? Rasanya Jungkook ingin membawa Jimin ke altar saja.

Jungkook melirik orang-orang yang sedang bercanda itu. Haishh... mereka itu tidak tau tempat ya? Ini tempat belajar. Seseorang, tolong ingatkan mereka.

"Hyung, bisakah kalian tenang?" Kata Jungkook halus. Sekalipun ia jengkel pada orang-orang itu. Mereka tetaplah senior Jungkook. Mau tidak mau, Jungkook harus menghormati mereka semua.

"Kau terganggu Kook? Aigoo maafkan kami." Jimin mengatupkan tangannya. Aduh.. bagaimana mau marah kalau Jimin bertingkah imut seperti itu? Rasanya Jungkook semakin jatuh cinta pada mahkluk pendek-upss-tapi manis ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hyung." Jungkook tersenyum begitu menawan sehingga membuat pipi chubby Jimin memerah. _Aku memang tampan sampai-sampai Jimin Hyung terpesona padaku_ batinnya begitu nista.

Hari itu pun berakhir dengan Jungkook yang bahagia karena keberadaan Park Jimin tercintanya.

...

Di tempat lain ada seseorang pemuda yang menatap sebuah foto di tangannya. "Hm... Jeon Jungkook ya? Kita lihat siapa yang paling hebat disini."

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook memang pemuda biasa. Ia berasal dari keluarga sederhana yang bercekukupan. Hidupnya selalu seperti air yang tenang mengikuti arus. Sebenarnya ia hanya merendah diri. Jungkook dianugrahi wajah yang rupawan, otak yang cerdas, dan tubuh yang indah. Ia bahkan mengikuti program akselerasi waktu smp. Ah... ini bukan mau pamer ya, tapi pasti kalian iri, kan?

Jungkook menatap gurunya yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran biologi di depan kelas. Kim seongsaenim menjelaskan materi metabolisme dengan perlahan. Beliau tidak mau membuat muridnya kebingungan dan tidak menyukai pelajarannya. Andaikan semua guru seperti beliau.

Jimin yang duduk di sampingnya manggut-manggut memperhatikan penjelasan kim seongsaenim dan mulai mencatat. Jungkooktersenyum lembut melihat jimin yang paham dengan materi ini. Dalam hatinya ia mengucapkan terima kasih sebanya-banyaknya pada gurunya karena tidak membuat Jimin kebingungan.

.

.

.

"Perkenalkan namaku Kim Taehyung. Pindahan dari Daegu. Mohon bantuannya." Senyumah cerah itu ia tebarkan kepada semua orang yang ada di kelas ini. Tapi, ada satu orang yang menatapnya datar. Namun, ia mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Pandangannya fokus kepada pemuda manis yang ada di sebelah namja berwajah slender itu. Uh... manis sekali. Rasanya Taehyung tidak sabar untuk berkenalan dengan namja manis itu.

"Baiklah, Taehyung. Kau bisa duduk di sebelah Hong Jisoo." Taehyung mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada gurunya. Ia segera melangkan kakinya ke meja Hong Jisoo yang akan menjadi teman sebangkunya. Tepat sekali, bangku kosong hanya ada didepan namja manis tadi.

Jisoo menyapanya ramah dan memberikan ucapan selamat datang di sekolah mereka. Mata kucingnya menyipit membentuk lengkungan yang indah. Aduh... kenapa ada banyak namja manis disini? Rasanya Taehyung akan terkena diabetes saja.

Seseorang menepuk bahunya. Taehyung segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Namja manis yang diincarnya tadi yang menepuk bahunya. Taehyung tersenyum mempesona. Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Taehyung dan disambut dengan senang hati oleh Taehyung.

"Salam kenal, aku Park Jimin. Ini Jeon Jungkook." Jimin menunjuk Jungkook yang menunjukkan wajah tidak sukanya kepada Taehyung.

"Salam kenal juga. Aku Kim Taehyung." Taehyung mengeluarkan 1001 pesonanya kepada Jimin. Jungkook semakin memandangnya tidak suka.

"Jungkook kenalkan dirimu." Kata Jimin lembut. Jungkook hanya mendengus tidak suka. "Maafkan dia. Dia tidak seperti itu biasanya." Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan tentu saja ia tidak peduli dengan Jungkook.

 _Baiklah, Jeon. Kita tunjukkan siapa yang akan mendapatkan Jimin si manis ini_ batin Taehyung menyeringai.

TBC

Yah.. sampai disini dulu.

Ditunggu Review-nya ya...


	2. Chapter 2

"Haish..." Jungkook mengacak rambutnya brutal. Belum juga ia mendapatkan Jimin, sekarang sudah muncul saingan baru. Aduh... Jiminnya juga begitu, mau-mau saja digoda oleh keparat Taehyung itu.

Tiba-tiba terbesit dalam benaknya untuk menyantet Taehyung menggunakan boneka voodo. Setelah itu, ia akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Jimin. Hehehehe... hebat sekali idenya itu, Jungkook tertawa menyeramkan dalam hatinya. Tidak salah dulu ia masuk akselerasi.

 _Kau memang jenius Jongkook_ batinnya dalam hati.

 _-Jenius ndasmu, Kook-_

"Jungkook, ayo turun. Makan malamnya sudah siap." Teriak ibunya dari bawah.

"Ya, Bu." Jungkook menimpali sambil melanjutkan skenario penyantetan Kim _Keparat_ Taehyung. _Mati kau, Kim_ batinnya.

"JEON JUNGKOOK!" Jungkook terkesiap, kaget dengan teriakan ibunya. Lantas ia lari tunggang-langgang menuju meja makan. Sepertinya, malam ini Jungkook harus melupakan sejenak rencana penyantetan Taehyung.

.

.

.

 **BOY IN LUV**

A KookV fanfiction

Warn : YAOI!

.

.

.

Jimin bersenandung riang saat memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Jimin itu tipe-tipe anak polos yang selalu menganggap hari ini adalah semangat baru. Aduh... betapa kerennya moto anak manis ini. Seperti biasa, Jungkook akan berjalan di sisinya dan memeloti orang-orang yang berusaha mendekati Jimin. Tentu saja, tanpa sepengetahuan Jimin.

Tapi, momen itu hancur seketika. Jungkook merasa darahnya mendidih. Ia ingin mencincang habis bajingan keparat yang ada di depan mereka. Kim – _keparat-_ Taehyung itu sedang berdiri di depan mereka.

"Jimin, bolehkah aku berjalan di sampingmu." Anak sialan itu menunjukkan aegyo-nya kepada Jimin, yang menurut Jungkook menjijikkan sekaligus mengerikan. Jungkook berharap agar Jimin menolaknya dan dengan begitu, Jungkook akan mendepak Taehyung dari hadapan mereka.

Tapi, itu hanya hayalan Jungkook semata. Pada dasarnya, Jimin adalah anak baik, maka ia mengijinkan Taehyung berjalan di sampingnya. Taehyung melirik Jungkook dari sudut matanya dan menyeringai menjengkelkan menurut Jungkook. Ia benar-benar ingin menghantamkan wajah Taehyung ke tanah di bawah kakinya.

"Ayo, Kookie... jalan. Kau tidak mau terlambat masuk ke kelas, kan?" Jungkook tersadar dari lamunannnya. Ia memandang Taehyung yang berkata seperti itu seolah-olah mengejeknya. Geramannya bertambah keras, ketika melihat Taehyung merangkul Jimin. Awas kau Kim – _keparat-_ Taehyung. Dengan cepat, ia segera menyusul Jimin dan Taehyung.

.

.

.

"Jimin, bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah kita jalan-jalan sebentar?" Jungkook memandang lurus ke arah Jimin, seolah-olah mengatakan 'Jimin, _Saranghaeyo_. Bersediakah kau menikah denganku?'

Jimin menimang-nimang ajakan dari Jungkook. "Baiklah." Jungkook langsung melompat-lompat dari tempat duduknya. Ia arahkan kepalan tangannya ke udara. Perasaan ini seperti Jimin telah menerima lamarannya secara tidak langsung. _Aduh... Jungkook sadar, Nak._

"Ehm... Jungkok-ssi." _Mati kau_ seluruh temannya membatin tingkah laku Jungkook yang tidak waras. "Saya rasa kamu bisa mengerjakan soal ini." Jungkook meringis dalam hati. Karena terlalu senang, ia jadi lupa kalau sekarang adalah kelas Ji _seongsaenim_.

Jungkook terpaksa maju ke depan untuk mengerjakan soal integral. Beruntung ia pintar, jadi soal ini tidak terlalu susah untuk dirinya. Toh, ini juga menambah nilai plusnya dimata –uhuk- calon kekasihnya, Jiminnie yang imut sejagat raya.

"Silahkan kembali ke bangkumu, Jungkook-ssi." Jungkook membungkukkan badannya ke arah Ji _seongsaenim._ Jungkook tersenyum puas saat melihat Jimin tersenyum karena kehebatannya.

Ketika Jungkook berhasil mendudukkan diri di mejanya, Jimin mulai memuji kehebatannya. Mengatakan kalau Jungkook keren, Jungkook pintar, Jungkook hebat, dan pujian-pujian lainnya yang membuat Jungkook melayang. _Aduh... calon pacarnya ini memang tahu Jungkook luar dalam, deh..._

Lain Jungkook, lain pula Taehyung. Si pemuda alien itu merasa hatinya panas mendengar pujian-pujian yang keluar dari mulut seksi Park Jimin –yang as soon as possible jadi –uhuk- pacarnya-. _Ngayal lu, Tae..._

Tiba-tiba, Taehyung mengangkat tangannya dengan cepat. Ji _seongsaenim_ pun bertanya kepada Taehyung. " _Waeyo_ , Taehyung-ssi. Apa kamu masih belum paham?" Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ji _seongsaenim_ mengeryitkan dahinya. Sebenarnya apa mau anak ini?

" _Seongsaenim_ , berikan aku soal yang susah." Taehyung langsung melesat ke depan papan tulis. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu cengo sesaat. Ji _seongsaenim_ bahkan sampai terdiam dengan mulut terbuka –kaget dengan tigkah laku ajaib bin aneh milik salah satu siswa didiknya-. Dengan agak linglung Ji _seongsaenim_ pun memberikan menulis sebuah soal untuk dikerjakan oleh Taehyung si alien.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk Taehyung mengerjakan soal yang ia pinta. Tentu saja, sama seperti Jungkook, Taehyung merupakan anak olimpiade di sekolahnya dulu.

Melihat kemampuan Taehyung, Ji _seongsaenim_ tidak bisa untuk tidak kagum. Akhirnya, ada orang yang bisa menjadi saingan seorang Jeon Jungkook. "Silahkan kembali ke bangkumu, Taehyung-ssi." Ketika Taehyung berbalik, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah reaksi Jungkook. Pemuda kelinci itu mentapnya dengan penuh kebencian. Aura-aura kelam nan mistis menguar dari tubuh berototnya. Taehyung tersenyum nista melihat hal itu.

Dengan acuh, Taehyung mengabaikan eksistensi Jungkook. Ia alihkan pandangan matanya kepada sang pujaan hati, dewi kahyangan Park Jimin. Jimin pun memuji kehebatan Taehyung dalam mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Ji _seongsaenim_.

" _Seongsaenim_ , berikan aku soal lagi." Keduanya saling menunjukkan keunggulan masing-masing di hadapan Jimin. Hal ini terjadi berulang-ulang. Sampai akhirnya, Ji _seongsaenim_ jengkel dengan kelakuan keduanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa permasalahan kalian berdua. Kumohon hentikan ini sekarang juga. Kalian bisa menyelesaikan masalah kalian di luar kelas saja." Seru Ji _seongsaenim_ saking jengkelnya. Jam pelajarannya habis dikarenakan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang terus-menerus meminta mengerjakan soal. Awalnya, ia bangga dengan kedua muridnya. Tapi, lama-lama ini akan merugikan murid yang lain. Belum tentu teman-teman Jungkook dan Taehyung paham dengan materi yang telah disampaikan. Ji _seongsaenim_ hanya bisa memijat keningnya saja.

Tet...tet..

Bel berbunyi menandakan sekolah telai usai. Jimin yang tidak begitu suka pelajaran matematika pun bersorak senang. Ia segera mengemasi buku-bukunya. Begitu pula Jungkook dan Taehyung.

Jungkook tidak sabar untuk memulai kencannya bersama Jimin. Ia sudah membayangkan akan menembak Jimin di akhir kencan mereka. Belum sempat ia membuka suara untuk memanggil Jimin. Sebuah suara terdengar.

"Jimin-ah, Jungkook-ah. Kudengar kalian berdua akan jalan-jalan ya." Taehyung membuat suaranya semanis mungkin yang membuat Jungkook hampir muntah.

Dengan segera Jungkook menimpali. "Ya, hanya kami berdua." Tukas Jungkook. Taehyung menunjukkan wajah sedihnya yang membuat Jungkook semakin jengkel kepada alien keparat itu.

"Eh, kalau Taetae mau ikut tidak apa-apa kok." Jimin tidak tega melihat wajah sedih Taehyung. _Oh tidak..._ batin Jungkook merana. Taehyung berseri-seri mendengar kalimat dari Jimin.

"Benarkah?" Wajahnya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru diberi permen oleh ibunya. "Ne." Jimin mengangguk semangat. Taehyung tersenyum lebar yang membuat Jungkook ingin menghajarnya saja.

 _Tidak akan kubiarkan kau bersama Jimin-ku, Jeon –_ sialan- _Jungkook_. Taehyung tertawa dalam hatinya melihat Jungkook yang siap meledak.

"Kajja, Jimin-ah, Jungkook-ah." Taehyung menggandeng lengan Jimin tanpa permisi. Lagi-lagi...uh... Jungkook makin sebal dengan alien itu.

 _Yah... sabar saja ya Kook._

TBC

Akhirnya chap 2 selesai juga. Aku sempet kena WB sih. Ini juga marathon di tengah-tengah kejenuhan akan SBMPTN.

Balesan review

Tiva Han : makasih kak. Nyempetin baca ff gaje ini. Ini udah dilanjut kok. :D

Chopperv : ini kookv kok. Welcome to bts fanfic kalo gitu... ^-^

Y BigProb : ok kak, makasih udah nyempetin baca.

Pika1807 : okkkk

Ismafebry: tetep ditunggu ya kelanjutannya.

jiyoo13 : okkk

sugawaifu : aduh... betul banget ini. 100 deh.

cheexz : huwe... T.T makasih...

P.R.S.T : iya... ini dilanjut...

Makasih buat kakak-kakak yang review, follow, atau fav dan nyempetin baca. Aku bener-bener nggak nyangka ada yang baca ff ini. Sekali lagi makasih...

RNR juseyooooo


	3. Chapter 3

"Kajja, Jimin-ah, Jungkook-ah." Taehyung menggandeng lengan Jimin tanpa permisi. Lagi-lagi...uh... Jungkook makin sebal dengan alien itu.

 _Yah... sabar saja ya Kook._

.

.

.

 **BOY IN LUV**

A KookV fanfiction

Warn : YAOI!

.

.

.

"HUAHHHHHH..." Taehyung mengangkat tangannya ke atas, begitu pula Jimin. Keduanya terlihat sangat menikamati kegiatan yang tengah mereka lakukan.

Lain VMin, lain pula kelinci berotot kita. Kelinci berotot, sebut saja Jungkook, _amat sangat_ tidak menikmati _sekali_ jalan-jalan, ups-kencan yang gagal dikarenakan Kim _Bajingan Bangsat Sialan_ Taehyung, hari ini.

Kondisi Jungkook saat ini tentu saja sangat mengenaskan, Pemirsa. Duduk di belakang Kim Taehyung dan Park Jimin yang sedang berhura-hura ria karena naik wahana ekstrem, seperti _roller coster_ dan kawan-kawannya, sembari menekuk wajah maksimal.

Jungkook seperti bapak-bapak yang mengawasi anak perempuannya berkencan. Oh.. atau bisa kita sebut Jungkook seperti jomblo ngenes yang melihat gebetannya sedang berkencan bersama pacarnya. Haduh... kasihan sekali nasib _Uri_ Jungkookie.

 _-Padahal tanpa Jungkook minta pun, banyak yang ingin mendaftar jadi pacarnya. Iya, kan Reader-nim?-_

Jungkook tersenyum nista membayangkan betapa pupuler –ups- populer dirinya di kalangan siswi-siswi cantik dan uke-uke seksi. Dia memang tampan sekali, kan?

 _Najis lu, Kook._

.

.

.

"Seru sekali ya!" Kata Taehyung senang. _Seru ndasmu, Alien. Kamu seneng, aku senep_ batin Jungkook dalam hati. Memang dasar si Taehyung itu, tahu saja bagaimana merusak seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Hu'um. Tadi seru sekali. Iya kan, Kook?" Jimin mengangguk semangat. Kecil-kecil begitu nyali Jimin tidak kalah dengan Hulk. Sebenarnya Jungkook tidak setuju dengan pertanyaan Jimin. Tapi, apa daya men, namanya juga gebetan. Terpaksa Jungkook mengiyakan pertanyaan Jimin dan tak lupa memberikan sebuah senyuman menawan untuk gebetannya, yang menimbulkan suara batuk-batuk yang dibuat-buat dan cibiran dari Taehyung.

Jungkook mendelik tajam ke arah Taehyung. Taehyung sendiri, pura-pura mengusap tengkuknya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kemanapun asal tidak ke arah Jungkook sambil bersiul-siul kecil.

"Ayo kita ke rumah hantu!" Seru Jimin tiba-tiba sambil menarik lengan keduanya. Jungkook sih iya-iya saja. Apasih yang tidak untuk calan pacar?

Kalau Taehyung... wajahnya tiba-tiba pucat mendengar kata rumah hantu. HELL! rumah hantu yang banyak hantunya itu, yang gelap dan seram itu. Oh no! Taehyung sangat membenci rumah hantu.

Tapi, bukan Taehyung kalau lari terbirit-birit di depan calon pacar. Ia tetap mempertahankan sosok keren yang menyukai berbagai tantangan di depan Jimin. Toh, mereka masuknya bertiga. Jadi, untuk apa Taehyung harus takut?

Mereka bertiga sudah berdiri di barisan rumah hantu. Tinggal menunggu sepasang kekasih yang mengantre dan setelah itu gliran mereka bertiga. Tiba-tiba, _handphone_ Jimin berbunyi. Seseorang sedang menghubunginya.

"Halo, Kak. Kakak di mana?" Jimin memutar kepalanya guna mencari seseorang yang menghubunginya. Di sebelah antrean rumah hantu ia berhasil menemukan sosok pucat yang menghubunginya. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah orang tersebut. Jungkook dan Taehyung yang melihat tingkah Jimin hanya mengeryit bingung. Kemuadian, mereka berdua mencoba melihat sosok pucat yang memanggil Jimin. Sepertinya Taehyung pernah melihat orang itu, tapi ia mencoba menghiraukannya.

"Sebentar ya, aku akan menemui kakak yang di sana. Aku tidak lama." Belum sempat Taehyung dan Jungkook mengeluarkan suara guna protes, Jimin sudah keluar dari antrean dan berlari menghampiri sosok pucat itu yang menyebabkan keduanya melongo.

Mereka tersadar karena sebuah teriakan yang dilayangkan kepada keduanya. "Kalian cepat masuk!" Teriak paman penjaga pintu masuk rumah hantu. Kedua sontak membulatkan mata. _Jimin belum kembali_ batin keduanya berteriak.

"Tapi, Paman teman kami belum kembali." Protes Taehyung cepat. Hell tadi ia kan mau masuk ke sini karena ada Jimin. Kalau begini caranya, ia tidak mau masuk. "Benar, teman kami belum kembali." Kali ini protes dilayangkan oleh Jungkook.

"Kalian tidak lihat seberapa panjang antriannya. Lihat di belakang kalian itu. Sekarang cepat masuk sebelum kutendang kalian berdua." Kata paman penjaga pintu masuk itu galak. Terpaksa Taehyung dan Jungkook masuk ke dalam tanpa Jimin.

Di dalam rumah hantu, Taehyung sudah berkeringat dingin. Mulutnya tidak berhenti komat-kamit menyebut nama ibunya. Beda dengan Jungkook, remaja itu terlihat santai saja.

Mereka berdua memasuki sebuah lorong gelap nan panjang. Taehyung tanpa sadar menahan napasnya. Di depannya, Jungkook terus berjalan dengan santai. Sebenarnya, Taehyung ingin sekali kabur dari rrumah sialan ini. Tapi, gengsi lah kalau ketahuan dia ternyata penakut.

Awalnya mereka Taehyung baik-baik saja. Beberapa hantu muncul dan ia hanya terkejut dengan pekikan samar. Memasuki lorong-lorong akhir, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memegang kakinya yang membuatnya membatu seketika.

"h..HUA..." Teriak Taehyung begitu histeris. Seketika air mata berjatuhan. Tuhan.. ia terlalu takut dan kaget. Jungkook yang tidak tahu apa-apa pun ikut kaget. Ia menghampiri Taehyung dan menghampiri remaja laki-laki itu yang sedang bersimpuh ketakutan.

"Hei... kau kenapa, Kim?" Jungkook menepuk pelan lengan Taehyung. Menyadarkan remaja itu dari ketakutannya. Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya sehingga tatapannya bertemu dengan Jungkook. _Ternyata anak ini penakut. Pantas saja tadi ia memaksa tidak mau ikut_ batin Jungkook.

Wajah remaja Kim itu terlihat kacau. Air mata yang menghiasi wajahnya yang pucat serta cebikan bibirnya yang tidak normal. Tapi, wajahnya yang seperti itu terlihat manis dan imut di mata Jungkook. Bibirnya yang melengkung seakan menggodanya untuk mencicipi sedikit.

Jungkook tersadar akan pikiran gilanya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya guna mengusir pikiran kotor akan keadaan Taehyung. "Ayo.." Jungkook menarik tubuh Taehyung untuk bangkit dan menggenggam tangan Taehyung.

Taehyung lebih tenang saat Jungkook menggenggam tangannya. _Tangan Jungkook.. hangat_ batin Taehyung merasakan tangan mungilnya di dalam genggaman tangan besar seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Taehyung kembali berteriak dan menangis ketika sesosok hantu wanita menarik tangannya. Jungkook yang segera sadar akan keberadaan hantu itu, menarik tubuh Taehyung dan segera membawa remaja laki-laki itu keluar. Di lorong terakhir, Taehyung masih menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Tenanglah... aku disini. Hei.. Taehyungi, tenang, oke?" Jungkook memeluk tubuh kecil Taehyung. Tubuh pemuda itu terasa pas sekali dengan tubuhnya. Jungkook mengusap-usap lembut bahu dan punggung remaja yang berada dalam pelukannya.

Saat Taehyung lebih tenang, keduanya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Untungnya, di lorong terakhir tidak ada hantu sama sekali. Taehyung bersyukur setidaknya ia tidak akan menemui wajah-wajah jelek nan hancur milik hantu-hantu sialan itu.

"J-jungkook terimakasih." Cicit Taehyung pelan di depan pintu keluar. Jungkook pun membalikkan tubuhnya guna melihat Taehyung. Remaja itu menunduk malu dan tangannya masih dala genggaman Jungkook.

"Iya." Balas Jungkook seadanya. Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya sehingga Jungkook bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah remaja Kim itu. Jujur saja, Taehyung yang malu-malu seperti ini terlihat seratus kali lipat lebih imut. Tidak tahan dengan wajah imut Taehyung, Jungkook semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Taehyung.

Ia tergoda melihat bibir Taehyung dari dekat. Boleh kan sedikiiiit saja, Jungkook ingin memcicipi bibir itu. Kira-kira bagaimana rasanya, ya? Batin Jungkook _excited_. Melihat Taehyung yang diam saja, Jungkook semakin berani mendekatkan bibir seksinya.

"Jungkookie... Taehyungie..." Sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka. Padahal sepuluh senti lagi bibir keduanya bertemu. Keduanya pun dengan segera menjauhkan tubuh masing-masing.

Di depan sana, Jimin melambaikan tangan pada keduanya. Di sampingnya berdiri sesosok laki-laki pucat yang menggenggam tangan Jimin. Mereka berdua dengan cepat dan gelagapan menghampiri Jimin dan temannya.

"Yoongi _hyung_?" Kata Taehyung tidak yakin. "Hai Taehyung-ah." Sapa Yoongi seadanya. Jimin membulatkan matanya bahagia. "Wah.. Taetae sudah kenal ya dengan Yoongi- _hyung_." Taehyung mengangguk sekilas. Jelas saja, Yoongi kan tetangganya ketika di Daegu. Memang, sekarang Yoongi kuliah di Seoul.

"Nde, Jungkookie. Perkenalkan ini Yoongi- _hyung_ dari Daegu." Jungkook menatap tidak suka pada orang yang bernama Yoongi ini. Siapanya Jimin memang laki-laki itu, sampai berani memegang tangan calon pacarnya.

"Jeon Jungkook, sahabatnya Jimin." Kata Jungkook ketus, ia menjabat tangan Yoongi dengan tidak rela. "Min Yoongi, pacarnya Jimin." Sambut Yoongi seadanya. Yoongi pun melebarkan seringaiannya ketika melihat reaksi dari Jungkook.

"APAA? Pacar Jimin?" Taehyung merasa bola matanya akan keluar. Ia tidak menyangka gebetannya sudah mempunyai pacar. Sedangakan Jungkook, rahang remaja laki-laki itu mengeras dan tangannya menggenggam tangan Yoongi kuat seperti mau mematahkan tangan pemuda yang lebih tua dan melepaskan tangan pemuda itu kasar.

Sedangkan Jimin, "Hehehe.. iya. Aku pacarnya Yoongi-hyung." Akunya dengan tidak berdosa.

Taehyung dan Jungkook merasa nyawa mereka sudah hilang.

 _Yah.. sabar saja ya Taetae.. Kookie.._

TBC

Aku lemes banget, seminggu lagi SBMPTN teman. Uh.. rasanya nyawaku mau ilang. Ini ngetik di tengah-tengah kebosanan belajar. Yah, dikit-dikit aja ya

Pokoknya makasih banget buat yang mau baca ff gaje bin aneh ini. Doain aku ya readers, moga-moga aku ketrima sbmptn di jalur yang aku inginkan.

Y BigProb : Makasih udah baca T.T, udah follow ff ini. Semoga tambah imut aja ya...

QueenFujho: sesuai dengan namanya, pasti mbak bener-bener fujoshi asli ini. Ketawa terus mbak nggak apa-apa. Pokoknya jangan sampe keselek nyamuk atau lalat. Soalnya saya pernah kayak gitu. Makasih udah mampir.

Baby'Alien Kim TaeTae: alien? Dari planet mana kak? Iya, ini dilanjut kok,

pika1807: ndak, saya alumni. Mandek 1 tahun. Sekarang pengen nerusin sekolah lagi. Iya fighting...

: waduh saya bisa mati kalo gitu... bener, nggak kena wabah WB, tp juga g bisa nulis ff lagi. Hehehehe, emang bodo tuh si taetae sama kook. Padahal pairnya kookv tp mereka g tau.

sungyoungri06 : iya AMINNNNNN. Moga aku lolos. Ini dilanjut...

2jjk4kth: iya aku juga suka jimin direbutin mereka berdua hehehe

sekali lagi, aku makasih banget buat yang mau baca ffku dan mau ndoain aku supaya ketrima di sbmptn. Aku sepaneng banget buat sbmptn. Beneran deh..

buat yang nungguin moment bentaran ya,, mungkin habis sbmptn deh atau sebelum. Aku juga g tau.. nunggu aku capek belajar, trus nanti aku lanjutin dah moment...

byebye...


	4. Chapter 4

"Hehehe.. iya. Aku pacarnya Yoongi-hyung." Aku Jimin dengan tidak berdosa.

Taehyung dan Jungkook merasa nyawa mereka sudah hilang.

.

.

.

 **BOY IN LUV**

A KookV fanfiction

Warn : YAOI!

.

.

.

Taehyung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Sungguh, hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan sekaligus menyedihkan untuk Taehyung. Tiba-tiba sekelebat ingatan tentang rumah hantu hinggap di kepalanya. Sontak pipinya menghangat. Ia masih bisa merasakan genggaman hangat dari tangan Jungkook. Entah kenapa ia ingin merasakan kembali tangan Jungkook yang melingkupi tangannya.

Apakah ini berarti ia suka dengan Jungkook?

"Tidak...tidak..." Taehyung mengacak rambutnya brutal. "Itu tidak mungkin." Lanjutnya menggila. "Ah..." Kemudian ia bergulung-gulung di atas kasurnya.

Sepertinya Taehyung lupa dengan Jimin yang sudah berpacaran dengan Yoongi. Padahal tadi remaja laki-laki ini hampir menangis.

"Taehyungie..." Seru ibunya, Kim Baekhyun dari lantai bawah. Taehyung dengan segera menghentikan aksi gilanya. "Ya, Bu. Aku datang."

 _Nah, sekarang kita sudah tahu dari siapa wajah, sikap dan segala hal yang imut milik Taehyung berasal?_

 _Yah, mari kita tinggalkan sejenak aktivitas keluarga Kim._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mungkin Jungkook dan Taehyung memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat karena keduanya sama-sama resah akan interaksi mereka di rumah hantu. Jungkook bahkan masih bisa mengingat dengan baik tentang bibir Taehyung yang menggodanya. Bagaimana bibir itu melengkung dengan indahnya, wajah manis yang terlihat ketakutan dan matanya yang berbinar-binar.

Menurut Jungkook, itu saja sudah cukup membuatnya ingin melahap Taehyung. Apa ini berarti ia menyukai musuhnya? "Tidak...Tidak... aku masih menyukai Jimin. Ya, buktinya tadi aku sangat marah karena Jimin sudah pacaran dengan si pucat itu." Jungkook sangat yakin kalau dirinya itu masih menyukai pemuda manis seperti Jimin, bukan pemuda ganas dan bar-bar seperti Taehyung. Itu benar sekali.

Tapi, Jungkook ragu bagaimana kalau ia benar-benar menyukai alien dari planet antah-berantah itu. _Oh nooooo man_..., mau jadi apa kalau Jungkook suka dengan alien itu. Dunia pasti akan terbelah jadi dua. Mau diletakkan di mana mukanya?

- _yah, di bokongnya si Taetae juga bisa kan, Kook-_

"Ah... tidak mungkin." Jungkook semakin menggila dan mulai menjambaki rambutnya sendiri seraya menggulung-gulung badan berototnya di kasur. Tiba-tiba ia teringat wajah manis Taehyung beserta bibirnya. Dengan gemas, Jungkook menggigiti bantal buluknya yang penuh dengan pulau-pulau anehnya. Merasa gila, ia kembali menggulung tubuhnya.

 _-ketahuan deh kalau si Jungkook gila tingkat akut-_

"JEON JUNGKOOK! Cepat turun atau ibu akan memotong uang sakumu!" Teriak ibunya dari dapur. "Ya, Bu. Aku turun." Secepat kelinci hutan, Jungkook berlari ke dapur atau uang sakunya akan melayang. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Jungkook merinding.

.

.

.

Tempat Lain...

" _Hyung_." Yoongi bergumam pelan seraya mengusap kepala Jimin yang ada di pelukannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita menjodohkan Taehyung dan Jungkook. Sepertinya mereka berdua serasi." Yoongi hanya bergumam lagi dan meneruskan kegiatannya.

Sebenarnya Yoongi tidak habis pikir, kenapa ia bisa suka dengan Jimin. Terkadang Yoongi tidak tahu kalau kekasih manisnya ini bodoh atau polos. Jelas-jelas Jungkook dan Taehyung itu suka dengan Jimin. Tapi, boleh juga. Yoongi rasa keduanya akan cocok setelah melihat interaksi mereka di rumah hantu. Toh, ini berarti ia bisa menyingkirkan orang-orang yang berpotensi menjadi orang ketiga. Yah, sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui. Hohohohoho...

" _Hyung_.." Jimin menarik-narik kaos Yoongi pelan. Dengan cepat, Yoongi tersadar dari lamunan gilanya. "Ya, Jimin-ah." Uhh.. pacarnya ini imut sekali. Rasanya Yoongi tidak sabar untuk segera membawa bocah di sampingnya ini ke pelaminan.

"Jim, besok tolong ajak Taehyung dan Jungkook ke bangtan cafe, ya?" Jimin megerutkan dahinya pertanda gagal paham. "Kita akan _double date_ dengan mereka." Jimin terlonjak senang mendengar ide brilian Yoongi. "Baiklah, _Hyung_. Serahkan padaku." Yoongi tersenyum melihat kelakuan polos kekasihnya. Laki-laki pucat itu mengacak rambut Jimin gemas, yang menimbulkan kekehan manis dari si bocah.

"Ayo, kita makan." Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jimin, yang tentu saja disambut senang oleh remaja itu. Makan malam itu pun diiringi tawa yang menguar dari keduanya.

.

.

.

Esok Harinya...

Sepulang sekolah Jimin segera menyeret kedua temannya itu menuju Bangtan Cafe. "Memang ada apa disana?" Tanya Taehyung keheranan. Jimin menjawab disertai senyuman manis yang membuat Jungkook dan Taehyung diabetes. " Ada menu baru disana, Tae." Taehyung manggut-manggut tak jelas mendengar jawaban dari Jimin.

 _-Dasar alien..-_

Lagi-lagi Taehyung dan Jungkook harus disambut dengan penampakan yang membuat _sepet_ mata mereka. Di depan sana sedang duduk seorang Min Yoongi dengan gaya angkuhnya yang seketika membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook mual mendadak. Memang dia pikir dia itu siapa? Bang Agus?

" _Hyung_.." Jimin berlari dengan mendramatisir ketika menghampiri pacar kesayangannya. "Duduk di sini, Jimin-ah." Yoongi menepuk kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Pasangan yang berbahagia itu menyisakan Jungkook dan Taehyung yang melongo karena keduanya.

Terpaksa Jungkook dan Taehyung duduk bersisian di depan Jimin yang tengah bermesraan dengan Yoongi. Sesorang tolong buang makhluk pucat ini ke Andromeda saja batin keduanya. Sungguh mereka iri dengan Yoongi.

"Kalian ingin pesan apa?" Tanya Yoongi _to the point_. "Aku seperti Hyung saja." Jawab Jimin sekenanya. "Pancake apel." Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya imut melihat kemesraan pasangan di hadapannya. "Terserah." Jawab Jungkook tidak peduli.

"Sudah kalian pesan saja. Hari ini aku yang traktir." Terdengar seruan bahagia dari Jimin dan Taehyung. Memang siapa sih yang tudak mau makan gratis? Em... mungkin tidak dengan Jungkook.

.

.

.

Taehyung terlonjak kegirangan saat pancake pesanannya sudah datang. Sampai-sampai Yoongi dan Jungkook dibuat keheranan dengan anak itu. Kesurupan mungkin? Entahlah, Jungkook menggidikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Tae, hati-hati. Itu masih..." Belum sempat Jimin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Taehyung sudah menyela."ANJING... PANAS!" Mereka bertiga membulatkan matanya kaget. _Apa-apaan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung tadi?_ Batin Jungkook dan Yoongi bersamaan.

Tik...Tok..Tik...Tok...

Grak...

Secepat kilat Jimin bangkit dari kursinya. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan segera berlari menjauhi ketiganya. Taehyung, Yoongi dan Jungkook _cengo_ berjamaah. Dengan segera Yoongi berlari menyusul kekasihnya. Sedangkan Jungkook, ia memelototkan matanya kepada Taehyung, yang jujur membuat Taehyung takut setengah mati.

"Aku tahu kau itu brengsek, bajingan. Tapi, bisakah kau jaga mulut brengsek-mu itu di depan Jimin. Jimin itu anak polos, sialan!" Sembur Jungkook berapi-api disertai aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Melihat Jungkook yang seperti akan menghajarnya, membuat Taehyung _mengkeret_ ketakutan. Jujur ia takut setengah mati. Dalam hati tak henti-hentinya Taehyung memanggil nama ibunya. Berdoa agar ibu tersayangnya itu mau menyelamatkan putra tergilanya.

.

.

Sementara itu, Rumah Keluarga Kim

Deg...

Baekhyun yang sedang menonton televisi kesayangannya terdiam sebentar setelah berjingkrak-jingkrak dikarenakan kemunculan Song Jongki. _Perasaan ini..._ batin Baekhyun aneh. Biasanya ia akan mendapat firasat seperti ini ketika Taehyung sedang kelaparan atau kebelet _eek_.

- _Keren ya mami bekun-_

 _Yakin, nih. Taehyung di mana, sih?_ Baekhyun berdecak kesal. Kok bisa-bisanya anak itu kebelet _eek_ di jam-jam seperti ini. Padahal Baekhyun yakin sekali kalau tadi pagi Taehyung itu _eek_ _bareng_ adik-adiknya. Hobinya Taehyung kan _nyebokin_ adik-adiknya kalau sedang boker.

 _-yek, Taetae jijay banget-_

 _._

 _._

Sementara itu, Yoongi dan Jimin

"Jim, kenapa kamu lari?" Tanya Yoongi setelah berhasil mengejar Jimin. "Lho, _Hyung_. Kenapa mengikutiku?" Yoongi jadi bingung teman. Ia kan khawatir dengan keadaan kekasihnya setelah mendengar umpatan Taehyung. _Aduh...si Taetae itu kenapa juga harus mengumpat di depan Jimin sih_ batin Yoongi gemas dengan tingkah bocah-bocah SMA ini.

"Mas, _hotdog-_ nya satu ukuran jumbo, ya." Yoongi jadi tambah bingung saja. Untuk apa kekasih mungilnya ini memesan _hotdog_? Memangnya Jimin masih lapar ya?

"Kamu masih lapar, Jim?" Sekarang gantian Jimin yang bingung. "Ini untuk Taetae, Hyung. Kan tadi dia bilang _hotdog_ begitu." Yoongi menepuk dahinya ketika melihat muka polos Jimin. Kekasihnya ini polos atau _goblok_ sih!

.

.

Kembali ke TKP...

Jungkook secara jelas tentu melihat wajah ketakutan remaja di sampingnya. Seharusnya ini menjadi pemandangan yang mengenaskan dan menyedihkan bagi orang lain. Wajah Taehyung benar-benar pucat dan berkeringat. Tapi, Jungkook suka itu.

 _Gah! Apa ini!_ Teriak Jungkook dalam hatinya. Ia tidak mungkin menyukai Kim Taehyung. Ia masih menyukai seorang Park Jimin.

Tapi, wajah Taehyung itu sangat imut dan menggoda. Seperti _puppy_ yang kehilangan majikan dan minta dipungut. Aduh... Jungkook jadi gemas sendiri.

Lain Jungkook, lain pula Taehyung. Taehyung yang ketakutan merasa _eek_ -nya sudah diujung. _Aduh... gimana ini..._ batin Taehyung benar-benar ketakutan. Sebelum Jungkook akan menganiyanya, Yoongi dan Jimin telah datang dengan sepiring _hotdog_ di tangannya. Malaikat... batin Taehyung saat melihat kedatangan keduanya. Untung saja pasangan ini kembali di waktu yang tepat. Kalau tidak, mungkin sebentar lagi ia hanya tinggal nama.

Yang membuat Taehyung bingung adalah hotdog itu untuk siapa?

"Ini." Jimin menyodorkan piring itu kepada Taehyung. "Untukku?" Ujar Taehyung sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Perasaan ia tidak minta _hotdog_ mana ukuran jumbo lagi. Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya imut.

"Tadi kan kamu teriak _pengen_ hotdog, kan?" Jungkook menghela napas lega. Ternyata Jimin masih polos sampai detik ini.

"Oh, iya." Taehyung mengusap lehernya sambil menerima _hotdog_ dari Jimin. "Jangan sungkan, Taetae. Kalau kamu ingin tambah, bilang saja." Ketiga orang lainnya semakin _sweatdrop_ mendengar ucapan Jimin.

Jungkook melempar _deathglare_ -nya kepada Taehyung seakan-akan berkata 'kalau kau mengumpat di depan Jimin lagi, akan kubunuh kau' ancam Jungkook seperti itu. Yang membuat Taehyung mengangguk ketakutan.

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan makannya." Suara Yoongi memecah kesunyian diantara Jungkook dan Taehyung. Kalau lama-lama dengsn suasana yang mencekam seperti ini, tentu tidak enak juga, kan.

TBC

Aloha, I'm back

Setelah hampir satu bulan tidak apdet, saya kembali lagi reader tercinta

akhirnya saya ketrima juga di sbmptn :')

makasih buat yang mau doain saya

makasih buat yang baca, review, fav atau follow

info aja, fic ini g akan panjang, begitu juga dgn moment

saya bingung kalo panjang" , bingung buat konfliknya

hehehehehe maafkan daku teman~~~~

special thanks untuk g review chap 3:

 _ **| Baby'Alien Kim TaeTae | Guest | juliakie | Guest98 | Y BigProb | Queen Fujho | 7D**_


	5. Chapter 5

Taehyung dan Jungkook pulang dengan raut muka tertekuk. Dalam hati saling mengumpati satu sama lain. Yoongi menyuruh Jungkook untuk mengantar Taehyung pulang ke rumahnya, yang tentu saja ditolak Jungkook mentah-mentah.

Berterimakasihlah pada Park- _unyu_ -Jimin yang menghadiahi Jungkook sebuah _aegyo_ yang super menggemaskan. Alhasil disinilah Jungkook sekarang. Berjalan berdampingan dengan Taehyung yang ternyata juga kesal dengan orang di sampingnya.

Kalau begini caranya, Jungkook ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya dan mengumpati siapapun yang ditemuinya.

"ARRGGHHHH! SIALAN!."

.

.

.

 **BOY IN LUV**

A KookV fanfiction

Warn : YAOI!

.

.

.

Jungkook terlonjak kaget sampai tubuhnya menghantam pagar pembatas jalan. Untung saja, ia tidak melompat ke jalan raya. Bisa-bisa hilang nyawanya sebelum berhasil menikahi _uhuk_ -Jimin- _uhuk_.

Taehyung menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal sembari berjalan ke depan tanpa memperdulikan Jungkook yang kaget karena teriakannya. Seharusnya malam ini ia bisa pulang dengan Jimin. Mengantarkan Jimin pulang sekaligus menemui calon mertua. =_=``

"Hei, jangan teriak-teriak, bodoh!" Jungkook menarik kerah Taehyung kesal. Jungkook terus mengoceh dengan berbagai kata-kata yang patut disensor untuk anak kecil. Tanpa Jungkook sadari, Taehyung terpesona dengan wajah tampan Jungkook. Jarak mereka memang sangat dekat, hanya berkisar dua puluh senti. _Benar-benar tampan manusia di depannya ini_ batin Taehyung terpesona.

"...hyung. Taehyung. Hei! Kim Taehyung." Jungkook mengguncang-guncang tubuh mungil Taehyung. Tapi tetap saja, Taehyung masih berkelana dalam pikirannya. Karena tidak kunjung mendapat respon dari remaja disampingnya, Jungkook pun menampar pipi Taehyung agak keras.

Plakk...

"Aw! Sakit." Taehyung memegang pipinya yang memerah sembari menatap Jungkook dengan garang. "Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! Di mana _sih_ otakmu?" Kesal karena Jungkook mengabaikan pertanyaannya, Taehyung menusuk kepala Jungkook menggunakan telunjuknya. Hal itu dilakukannya berulang kali sehingga membuat Jungkook mendidih.

"Hentikan atau kutinggal." Taehyung tidak memerdulikan ucapan Jungkook. Ia tetap meneruskan kegiatannya. Jungkook yang sudah terlampau jengkel pun membalikkan tubuhnya, mulai meninggalkan Taehyung.

"Pergi sana! Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Jungkook tetap melangkah tanpa mengindahkan Taehyung. Tiba-tiba wajah Taehyung memucat. Ia baru ingat kalau ternyata dirinya tidak tahu jalan pulang.

 _Mampus_ batinnya kesal. Taehyung menepuk dahinya agak keras. Terpaksa dirinya harus meminta bantuan saingannya itu. Aduh... bagaimana bisa ini terjadi padanya. Taehyung meremat rambutnya sampai tak berbentuk.

.

.

Sementara itu, keadaan Jungkook...

Jungkook merasa lengan kanannya dipeluk dengan erat oleh seseorang. Bahkan, lengannya menempel erat dengan tubuh orang itu. Jungkook menoleh pada sisi kanannya dan mendapati Taehyung yang menunduk disertai telinganya yang memerah.

"Eh... ada apa dengan anak ini?" Jungkook membeo pelan.

"Maafkan aku." Cicit Taehyung sangat pelan. "Aku tidak tahu jalan pulang..." Taehyung menjeda kalimatnya sejenak. "Jadi, tolong antarkan aku." Sungguh sekarang Taehyung ingin melempar dirinya ke laut saja. Ini benar-benar memalukan untuknya.

Jungkook menghela napas pelan. Setelah itu, ia menarik tangan Taehyung menuju rumah remaja itu. Genggaman hangat dari tangan Jungkook membuat Taehyung nyaman. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan kejadian tidak mengenakan di rumah hantu. Seketika sebuah senyuman manis terukir di bibirnya. Taehyung pun balas menggenggam tangan Jungkook erat.

.

.

.

"Jadi, ini siapa, Tae?" Baekhyun memicingkan kedua matanya ketika melihat putranya pulang dengan seorang laki-laki. Apalagi laki-laki itu tampan sekali. Rasanya Baekhyun jadi iri saja. -_-

"Ini teman Taetae, Bu." Jawab Taehyung kalem. Memang betul kan kalau si Jungkook itu temannya?

 _-salah, dia itu...pacar gue #authordigampar-_

"Bicara yang jujur, Tae. Ibu ini yang melahirkan kamu ke dunia yang kejam ini." Taehyung memutar matanya sebal. Ibunya ini bicara apa sih? Dia dengan Jungkook kan hanya teman. Lagipula, apa-apaan dengan dialog ibunya itu. Memang ibunya pemain drama korea apa?

"Taehyung tidak berbohong, Bi." Awalnya Jungkook hanya bisa dibuat cengo dengan tingkah ajaib ibu-ibu di depannya ini. Tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir ia harus meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini.

"Kamu diam saja, Nak." Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Jungkook dan membawa remaja itu ke sisinya. Baekhyun memperlakukan Jungkook seolah-olah remaja itu kekasihnya.

 _-Wah, si bekun nggak inget umur ini-_

Jungkook sudah menangis merana dalam batinnya. Ia menggerakkan bibirnya seolah-olah berkata 'tolong aku' kepada Taehyung yang hanya dilihat sekilas oleh remaja di depannya.

"Inget umur, Bu..." Belum genap Taehyung menyampaikan aspirasinya, Chanyeol -ayahnya Taehyung- datang dari dapur. "Ribut sekali, ada apa ini?" Yang membuat Jungkook terheran-heran karena ayahnya Taehyung mirip anggota _boyband_ kesukaan ibunya.

"Ini _lho_ , Yah. Taehyung sekarang sudah punya pacar." Chanyeol terdiam sejenak dan berdehem agak keras ketika melihat posisi Jungkook dengan istrinya. Sontak Baekhyun melepas pelukannya pada remaja di sampingnya. Baekhyun pun segera berpindah ke samping suaminya.

"Ayah jangan salah paham dulu. Jungkook hanya teman sekelasnya Taetae." Taehyung-sekali lagi- mencoba meluruskan berita miring ini. "Jangan bohong kamu, Tae. Ibu tidak pernah mengajarimu berbohong." Taehyung sudah putus asa. Dengan cara apalagi ia harus menjelaskan hal ini kepada keluarganya.

"Hei! Jungkook. Jangan diam saja. Bantu aku menjelaskan kepada ibuku." Taehyung berbisik kepada Jungkook dengan sangat pelan yang hanya dijawab gelengan oleh remaja di hadapannya itu.

Chanyeol berdehem sejenak, setelah itu mulai membuka suaranya. "Jadi, masalahnya apa, Bu? Jungkook kan pacar Taehyung bukan selingkuhan Ayah." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. "Jadi, selama ini Ayah selingkuh!"

"Tidak mungkin, Bu." Jawab Chanyeol kalem. "Terus ini masalahnya apa?" Baekhyun terlihat salah tingkah dan terdiam sebentar.

"Jungkook kan tampan sekali. Ya kalau bisa jadi menantu ibu." Rahang Taehyung dan Jungkook rasanya ingin jatuh dari tempat masing-masing. "AH!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjerit dengan nyaring yang membuat manusia di rumah itu terlonjak kaget.

"Ibu kenapa, _sih_?" Jujur saja, Taehyung sangat kesal dengan tingkah ajaib ibunya. _Kok_ bisa-bisanya ayahnya dulu _kecantol_ dengan ibu ajaibnya ini. Heran deh!

"Begini kalau bisa ya... Jungkook jadi pacar ibu saja." Lanjutnya sambil terkikik tidak jelas. Rahang kedua remaja ini rasanya jatuh seketika. _Beneran ini ibunya?_ Batin Taehyung saembari mendumel tidak jelas.

Jungkook melirik kondisi ayah temannya itu. _Kenapa paman ini tenang saja? Padahal istrinya baru saja berkata hal yang tidak masuk akal_ batin Jungkook disertai pemikiran tentang keluarga aneh Taehyung. Benar-benar aneh keluarga ini!

"Ayah, katakan sesuatu atau ibu akan semakin menggila." Bisik Taehyung kepada ayahnya. Chanyeol berdehem sejenak. "Tidak apa-apa kalau Ibu ingin seperti itu." Taehyung merasa bola matanya akan keluar mendengar kata-kata ayahnya.

"Kalau begitu Ayah akan _incest_ dengan Taehyung saja." Kalimat gila itu meluncur dengan bebas dari mulut sang ayah. "WHAT THE ****" Teriak Taehyung menggila. "Lagipula wajah Taetae dengan Ibu juga sama, kan? Jadi, Ayah rasa itu baik-baik saja." Lanjutnya tanpa rasa berdosa.

 _-baik-baik saja, ndasmu nyeol-_

"AYAH!" Baekhyun dan Taehyung menjerit sejadi-jadinya. _Mereka sudah tidak_ _waras_ batin Jungkook memperhatikan duo anak-ibu yang sedang memukuli sang kepala keluarga.

"H-hua...I-ibu..." Si kembar keluar dari kamar mereka dengan wajah dipenuhi air mata. Mereka terbangun akibat teriakan Baekhyun dan Taehyung. Segera saja, Baekhyun menghampiri si kembar dan menggendong dua bocah mungil itu. "Ssst... Ibu disini. Jangan menangis ya.." Baekhyun segera membawa kembar kesayangannya ke kamar dan kembali menidurkan mereka.

Melihat kesempatan untuk pulang, Jungkook segera pamit kepada Chanyeol. "Em, Paman. Saya harus pulang, ini sudah terlalu larut malam. Saya pamit dulu." Ucap Jungkook dengan sopan.

"Eh, pulang? Tidak menginap saja. Lumayan untuk simulasi sebelum menikah." Chanyeol cekikikan melihat Taehyung yang mencak-mencak tidak jelas. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya bisa _jawdrop_ dengan perkataan Chanyeol.

Frustrasi dengan kelakuan orang tuanya yang tidak _nggenah_. Taehyung pun menyeret Jungkook keluar dari rumahnya.

"Maafkan ibu dan ayahku. Terkadang mereka memang agak _ngawur_. Hehehehe.." Taehyung mengusap tengkuknya malu. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak malu kalau orang tua kalian bertingkah absurd?

Jungkook hanya mengangguk pelan, berusaha memahami kondisi keluarga Taehyung yang _absurd_ itu. "Tunggu apalagi? Cepat pulang!" Hhhh.. Taehyung itu memang tidak tahu terimakasih. Sudah diantarkan sampai rumah, ehh.. sekarang Jungkook diusir.

"Tidak bisa." Jawab Jungkook datar. "Eh, kenapa?" Jungkook memutar matanya malas. "Lihat baik-baik tanganmu itu." Taehyung menurunkan arah pandangannya. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Jungkook.

"Ehm, maafkan aku, hehehehe..." Seketika Taehyung segera melepaskan genggamannya pada Jungkook. "Sekarang kau sudah bisa pergi. Hush...hush.." Taehyung menggerakkan tangannya seperti mengusir kucing tetangganya yang menyebalkan.

"Tidak kau suruh pun aku akan pulang." dengan jengkel, Jungkook membalikkkan tubuhnya dan segera pergi dari rumah itu. Kalau begini, besok-besok ia _ogah_ mengantarkan bocah itu. Jungkook hanya bisa _misuh-misuh_ dalam hatinya.

 _-aduh, kacian cekali kelinci buntal ini ya...-_

.

.

.

Suatu Saat...

"Jungkook, integral yang ini bagaimana mengerjakannya." Jungkook melirik antusias ke arah Jimin yang sedang bertanya kepadanya. "Ini caranya begini, Jiminnie..." Sebelum Jungkook menjawab pertanyaan dari Jimin, Taehyung sudah menyerobotnya duluan.

Remaja itu langsung mendusel di samping Jimin. Taehyung kelihatan bahagia sekali bisa menyentuh tangan Jimin ketika mengajari remaja imut itu. Merasa tersaingi, Jungkook langsung ikut dalam mengajari Jimin.

"Lebih mudah pakai subtitusi, _Hyung_." Jungkook menyingkirkan tangan saingannya dari Jimin. Ia menggenggam tangan kanan Jimin yang sedang menulis. Jungkook menggerakkan hati-hati sembari menuntun Jimin untuk mengerjakan soal di depannya.

"Oh, seperti ini, Kook. Ya ya ini mudah." Jimin terlihat senang karena berhasil mengerjakan salah satu soal dengan bantuan Jungkook. Jungkook melirik Taehyung yang tampak kesal. Ia menjulurkan lidah kepada remaja bermarga Kim itu.

Tidak mau kalah, Taehyung juga kembali merecoki Jimin dengan berbagai rumus cepat yang diketahuinya. "Ini lebih mudah kalau dicerminkan saja, Jiminnie." Jungkook mendelik kesal ke arah Taehyung. "Tidak perlu dicerminkan, _Hyung_. Ini putar 360 derajat, kan?"

Taehyung mendelik tidak terima. "Hei! Itu pakai cara ini bukan seperti yang kau tunjukkan." Jungkook tersenyum mengejek kepada Taehyung. "Tidak mungkin, Kim. Baca baik-baik. Ini 360 derajat bukan 180 derajat." Taehyung menyambar soal di hadapannya dengan beringas. Tidak menyangka ia akan kalah argumen dengan kelinci buntal itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, keduanya saling melempar ejekan-ejekan seperti bocah-bocah di taman kanak-kanak. Dasar anak-anak... -_-

"Dasar kelinci buntal." Jungkook mendelik marah. Hei ia bukan kelinci apalagi dengan kata-kata buntal itu. Sialan benar _Kim Taehyung_ ini geramnya dalam hati.

"Kau itu bantal guling."

"APA! Dasar kucing garong."

"Seenaknya saja ya kau ini. Dasar anak kambing."

PLAKKKK

"HYUNG!" "JIMINNIE!" Keduanya langsung terdiam karena mendapat tamparan dari Jimin. Kecil-kecil begitu ternyata tenaganya kingkong.

"Aku akan duduk dengan Jisoo dan belajar dengannya. Kalian berdua duduk bersama saja. Aku tidak mau duduk dengan orang yang membuatku pusing." Jimin mengucapkan hal itu dengan lancar. Raut marahnya kentara sekali. Rasanya yang di depan Taehyung dan Jungkook itu bukanlah Jimin saja.

Dengan cepat Jimin mengambil tas dan peralatannya untuk dipindahkan di meja Taehyung. Sedangkan tas Taehyung, ia letakkan di bangkunya yang bersebelahan dengan Jungkook.

Kring...kring...

Bel tanda kelas dimulai sudah berbunyi. Menandakan bahwa murid-murid wajib mengikuti kegiatan belajar di kelas. Terpaksa Taehyung duduk bersebelahan dengan saingannya. Tak lama setelahnya guru yang mengajar pun datang. Membuat _mood_ kedua remaja itu semakin buruk.

 _-Sabar ya taetae dan kookie. Sekarang benci, habis ini cinta kok-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

Aloha, saya kembali...

Sebelumnya makasih buat yang baca, review, fav atau follow fanfic ini

Pokoknya makasih banget, apalagi yang masih nunggu fic ini

Akhir-akhir ini saya sempet kena WB dan bingung juga untuk persiapan kuliah yang super duper mbruwet minta ampun. Ada yang bisa kasih saran buat saya tentang OSPEK?

Makasih juga buat komennya kak **Intanhidayatin**. Aduh saya bener-bener terharu. Komennya bener-bener mendukung saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Sekali lagi makasih ...

Makasih juga buat **Guest** dan **Guest98** atas ucapan selamatnya. Makasih banget... XD

Buat Kak **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** iitu ceritana begini, dulu waktu saya makan-makan sama temen, itu ada anak yang pesen hotdog, trus dia bilangnya begini "aku pengen makan anjing panas nih" otomatis kita semua bingung dan nggak paham. Trus dia bilang anjing panas itu kan hotdog gitu. Sontak kita ketawa semua deh... garing? Maaf ya...

Maaf fic ini molor banget ya ...

Saya sebenernya juga bingung gimana ngerangkai kata-kata yang bagus untuk fic ini. Untuk plot sudah ada di kepala saya. Hanya saja kadang-kadang penulisan dan gaya bahasa yang saya pakai belum pas. Karena itu ketika saya menulis fic ini saya agak kesusahan. Hehehehehe...

Untuk berbagai kesalahan seperti typo dkk, itu bonus ya... maaf...

Ya sudah cupuk sekian saja bacotan saya. Hehehhehhehe XD

Sekian dan enjoy...

Special Thanks...

 _ **SpringFlyer | Intanhidayatin | Lilis736 | jii-chan O3O | Guest | Shineexo | Y BigProb | Baby'Alien Kim Taehyung | Park RinHyun-Uchiha | QueenFujho | aestas7 |**_


	6. Chapter 6

Jeon Jungkook sedang meminum sebuah cairan aneh yang berwarna coklat susu dan menurut Kim Taehyung cairan itu sangat menjijikkan. "Oi.. Jeon. Apa yang kau minum itu?" Tanya bocah kelas 2 SMA itu. Jungkook mengangkat alis kirinya, mengabaikan eksistensi seorang Kim Taehyung.

.

.

Boy In Luv

KookV Fanfiction

.

.

"AH! Aku tahu. Itu pasti minuman untuk datang bulan, kan?" Tebak anak macan ini yang kabur dari kandangnya. _Apa-apaan bocah ini?_ Batin Jungkook kesal.

Ya Tuhan, bisakah Jungkook mendapatkan hari tenangnya, barang satu hari saja. Mungkin ia akan bersujud di kaki ibunya dan akan pergi bersama teman ayahnya yang hitam-ooh..jangan pandangi Jungkook seperti itu. Teman ayahnya itu memang hitam, yah.. walaupun sebetulnya tidak hitam beneran. Hanya saja orang itu memiliki kulit tan yang eksotis. Kalau tidak salah namanya Kim Jong In …. Atau dengan akhiran Un? Entahlah, Jungkook lupa.- ke gereja terdekat.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Taehyung si anak macan biskuwad –maaf saja, tapi ia memang percaya kalau dengan makan biskuwad ia akan jadi anak macan yang kuat sehingga setelah memakan biskuit itu ia akan berteriak "AING MACAN! AING TEH JADI MACAN KARENA BISKUWAD!" dengan gayanya yang seperti kucing kesurupan.- melotot sampai-sampai matanya akan menggelinding keluar. Mungkin anak ini terlalu lebay. Tidak percaya tebakan ngawurnya benar.

"I-itu beneran minuman untuk datang bulan?" Kini alis Jungkook naik keseluruhan mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung. _Kenapa dengan anak ini?_

"Kau mau?" Jungkook memberikan botolnya kepada Taehyung tetapi bocah itu langsung menggeleng keras. "Tidak mau?" Tanya Jungkook keheranan. Padahal minuman ini memiliki rasa yang manis. "Mau kuberi lewat ciuman? Jangan malu-malu, bocah macan." Seketika Taehyung menunjukkan gestur muntah. Iuwhh.. memang ia cowok murahan apa?

"Dasar gila." Makinya kepada Jungkook tapi wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdetak dengan keras. "Aku pernah minum cairan seperti itu dan ternyata ibuku bilang itu untuk datang bulan…" Anak itu tidak meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Lalu? Memang kau datang bulan setelah minum itu?" Jungkook jadi jengkel kepada bocah di depannya ini. _Bodoh kok dipelihara_ begitu kata ibunya. "heheheh.. Tidak." Akunya tanpa berdosa. Sungguh rasanya Jungkook ingin menendang Taehyung keluar dari Bima Sakti saja.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

hello, fellas. saya balik lagi setelah hiatus kurang lebih hampir 7 bulan. maklum jadi maba memang melelahkan. apalagi jurusan saya memang termasuk padat kegiatannya.

nah, akhirnya saya balik lagi dengan cerita ini. ada yang masih inget saya? mungkin nggak ya...

chapter kali ini merupakan selingan singkat dari chapter pendahulunya dan chapter ini nanti juga yang akan menjadi bagaian untuk meneruskan chapter selanjutnya.

nah, saya juga buka lapak di WP dengan akun berooangkoetoeb

masih baru kok itu, belum ada isinya. akunnya sih sebenernya udah lama. tapi, saya waktu kemaren2 belum ada niatan untuk nulis disana.

semoga temen-temen g bosen yaa sama saya

.

.

pssttt... temen-temen yang pengen kenal saya bisa PM loh

#gaadayangpengen

saya juga pengen kenal sama teman-teman...

sekali lagi sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya...

.

.

review juseyoooo`~~~


End file.
